


Hide's unknown nature

by RoseyBorealis



Series: One-eyed Hide [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBorealis/pseuds/RoseyBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hide was really is the OEK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother and father

**Author's Note:**

> Alot of people in the wiki said Hide is the OEK , so I made this for those people XD
> 
> http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Hideyoshi_Nagachika

Hide's mother: *holding Hide*

Hide Father: *opens the door* Is everything alright? Mira?

Mira: He made it.

Hide father: What?* looks at Hide.*

Hide: *breathing*

Hide's father: but, how's this possible?

Mira: Stop being such a fickle,Yoshi. I guess he got a lot of rc's in him from his mother.

Yoshi: *is shocked*??? You mean....

Mira: Yeah. I wonder, what kagune he'll have, A shining feather? Shell? Scale? Tail? maybe all? I'll wait for more when hes older. Don't  you agree?

Yoshi : Yeah. Isn't he cute? But uh, how can you cannibalize without backing it out?

Mira: Well, at first I did , but then I get use to it.

Yoshi: Must be painful. He is an angel.

Mira: Yeah  but the CCG sees him as a monster. I want him out of harms way. Oh I forgot to name him, I'll call him Hideyoshi.

Yoshi: so you name after me?

Mira: "Hide" yoshi, his heart is filled with happiness and strong will. He'll be living in a human life.

 

 


	2. Him and Kaneki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where kaneki meets Hide.

Hide: *holding his mothers hands*

Mira: now Hide , you **_can not_** tell anyone that your a ghoul, you see* sits down* not many like daddy's kind cause we eat people. We can't eat human things cause it taste yuckie, plus it makes us sick.  There's a group that is trying to hurt us,  if you see  the CCG, please avoid them as possible.

Hide: Okay mommy.

Mira:  Anyways, pack your things, we're going to the 20th ward.

Hide: Okay mom* goes to pack things up.*

Yoshi: *Comes in* So how does Hide take it?

Mira: He's okay with it.

Yoshi: Okay * puts his stuff away* How odd that Hide is taking this so well?

Mira: People see him as a strange kid, sure he has some friends but none of them stand out for him, some of them ask if hes special and Hide just smiles as always.

Yoshi: Yeah, Hide is an awesome kid. He'll definitely have friend in Tokyo.

Mira: Just need to watch out for CCG and other ghouls, I wonder if ..theres more like him.

Yoshi: That's a rare case, I mean, from what I herd ghoul and human hybrids are barely make any sense, a ghoul mother's body will ate the infant while a human kill it with whatever she eats. Somehow Hide is still alive and healthy. If he does have all the kagunes... then .....

Mira: He might get them all, or he'll get one of them, no problem. I just want him live a normal life as possible.

Yoshi: But he isn't normal! /shows shining eyes/

Mira: .... We'll talk about later, right now, we're packing.

**-In Tokyo, 20th ward-**

Mira: *Unpacks* well, this is the place.

Hide: Yeah  mom! I have a question, when I start school?

Mira: Tomorrow dear.

Hide: Okay mom.

**\- A day later at school-**

teacher: God morning class, this is Hideyoshi.

Hide: Call me Hide, hi everyone!* waves, notice a kid with black hair and blue eyes*

???: * looking at him.*

Hide: * sits behind him*

**-after school-**

???: *reading a book.*

Hide: *sit next to him* I'm Hideyoshi, but you can call me Hide.

???: Kaneki.

Hide:  I just got moved to here. So, where you'r friends?

Kaneki: *shakes head* don't got any.

Hide: that's a shame... hey we can be best buddies!

Kaneki: you.. really mean it ?

Hide: Yeah! Like the best chumps of the world!

Kaneki: Hehe *smiles innocently*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, continuing this stuff, I like for a fact the Hide is something big for the Tokyo Ghoul series, I just wished Hide was in the TG:RE!!! all I wanted to know is where is Hide? Is he alive or no? Anyways , thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Ps: I don't know the names of a kagune so I use wiki http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Kagune


	3. Hide's kagunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide's battle, using his kagunes.

**-10 years later-**

Hide:* running across the streets.*

ghouls: *coming after him*

Hide: * waits*

ghoul 1: Oh look, nowhere to "hide"?

Hide:*looks at them.*

ghoul 2: I'm looking forward to this.

Hide: * the kagunes slowly forming without them noticing.*

ghoul 1: * releasing kagune and  **tried** to attack him*

Hide: * release and attack him with his shining feather*

ghoul 1: *impaled to a wall, slowly dying*

ghoul 2: Wha- what the ****? * looks at Hide, with only one shining eye* wh-what?  What the **** are you?

Hide: I'm both human and ghoul. 

ghoul 2: what? b-but that's i-impossible!

Hide: *snickered with a smirk* Impossible? Then why am I here? Now for this to happen a human mother must get pregnant to a ghoul. This means I'm proof that humans and ghouls can get al-

ghoul 2: * **tries** to attack him as well*

Hide:  *not amuse, stab ghoul 2 with his shining scale.*

Ghoul 2: * **DIES** *

Hide: Welllll, that was rude! *Sigh*

CCG: * has surround the area.*

Hide: * grabs his hair*

thinking : _Oh ****, Oh ****! What am suppose to do? Maybe "hide?" I'm sc- wait, Kaneki's house is just a few blocks down here. GOTTA GO FAST!_

Hide: * Runs as fast he can to Kaneki's*

**-at Kaneki's house-**

Hide: *knocks repeatedly without his kagune or his shining eye*

Kaneki: * opens door* Hide- what? Why are you doing here? It's like 4:30 in the mourning.

Hide: Dude, dude. I saw ghouls, IT WAS AWESOME!

Kaneki: WHAT? HIDE!!!* grabs his arm in*

Hide: They  were about 2 of them! Both fighting... then another one came in and win! He or she, can't tell the diff-

Kaneki: HIDE! They could kill you! You shouldn't go out there alone!

Hide: Let me finish! 

Kaneki: *hugs Hide* I'm scared for you! What happen if you* cries*

Hide: Kaneki, I'm fine now. It sparred me.

Kaneki: ????

Hide: She/he saw me, but has no intention to attack ! Just those two ghouls!

Kaneki: ......

Hide: And that's how I'm here pal!

Kaneki: Well, your save now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I use Sonic's catchphase, it was funny!


	4. CCG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CCG pieces are all around the crime scene. They thought it was two ghoul but they were wrong.

**-At the scene-**

Investigator 1: ... how?

All the investigators saw all what happened, but their's two ghouls, both dead with impaled insides. One of them have a piece that seemed to belong to a feather user and the other been stab with would could be a scale user.

Mado: So, we have two ghouls, hehe , They'll be fine weaponry!!!

Investigator 2: Oh quiet you zany geezer! We have a job to do!

Mado: I know.*investigate*

Everyone scattered in groups, one goes outside the perimeter to find where 'they' left to , others look around or inside it. After all was clear they go back and examined the evidence. They talk about theories of what happened that night. However one person at the chunks and look very closely.

Investigator 1: They're the same person!

Investigators complain of saying that they're not the same and they're two different ghouls. He shows the DNA structure and blood type, everything matches. All of them are shocked? How can a ghoul have two kagune types? They look at it farther, come to a conclusion that ghouls can they more then one, and so forth.

Investigator 1: What will his name will be?

Investigator 3 :  ......  ** _Impeller_**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't on lately. I got stuff to do as in homework. I hope this make-it-up! haha! few people believe Ken's father is the OEK, I did this story on tumbler http://roseyborealis.tumblr.com/post/113041888750/if-kens-father-is-oek it's short though. I 'll might do it on here to hehe, just A bit different. If your wandering why Impeller for his name? Cause He IMPALES! Got it ? XD


	5. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kaneki became Hide, short of.

**-At the coffie shop-**

Hide: * laughing at the report of a ghoul attack*

Ken: HIDE!!!!!

Hide: what? It's funny!!!

Ken: You know, people are being killed by these things!

Hide: Hey, they make a mistake of saying ghouls are like monsters that want only want flesh, that is saying a vampire wanting more blood when it's just an acquirement for the body to live.

Ken: Whatever, I'ma draw.

Hide: Me too!

Both started to draw things.

Ken: * finish* See! I bet they look like this!

Hide: * finish* :)

Ken: Hide, that's me.

Hide: Is that a crime* smiles*

Ken: *rubbing his chin* no.

Hide: Whatever.

Ken: *sees Rize* She is beautiful.

Hide: * Knew instantly due her smell* Um * scratching his face* okay.

Thinking: _She's just want to date someone, she won't hurt Ken. She won't him, She won't him, She won't him._

 Ken: *Ask her out*

-after that day-

Ken( in the hospital): Argh.....

Hide: *At work*

thinking: _HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!_ *crys* _I almost killed him with my stupidity! But luckily he's okay, this date is a setback and nothing else._

-At the coffee shop-

Hide: Kaneki?

Ken: ????

Hide: What happen?

thinking: _Why is he smell like that women from the other day, does he.._

Ken: *Vomits*

Hide: *is shocked*

think : _he got a transplant?!?! Dang man that's a painful process man!_

Kaneki are you okay?

Ken: .....*Runs away*

Hide: KANEKI!

Yoshimura: *put hand on him* He might be suffering, give him time.

Hide: But I worry about him!

Yoshimura: I know how it fells about you have wait for a while okay? 

Hide: *nodds*

Yoshimura: Do you need water?

Hide: Yeah....

-Night-

Hide: *sighing, texting to Kaneki*

**text:**

Yo, Kaneki are you eating right?

*sends it*

Kaneki, pls be okay. I know it's hard to live in both worlds but I hope you'll make it.

 


	6. Yoshimura's help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide finally know for a fact Kaneki has a transplant and this happen to him. Yoshimura Join to help him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It din't go with the story line and I could've look more research but hey , it's a fan fiction , right? I'll just use what I remember.

**-Next day-**

Hide and Kaneki was walking until Nishiki kicked him into a alley.

Hide: 

Thinking: _WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Kaneki: Hide!!!!*runs after him*

Nishiki: How pathatic, how trying to be human to the end? Bull**** you can't even eat regular food anymore! 

Kaneki: * Tries to save Hide*

Hide: * is pretend to be unconscious*

Nishiki: *kicks him in the face* 

Kaneki: *falls over*

Nishiki: *Sigh, kicking Hide's face until it bleeds* Well, this is the end of your friend!

Kaneki: _*_ remember the times Hide, he snaps and release his kagune to fight Nishiki ,impaling him*

Nishiki: STOP! I'M DYING, I'M DYING!

Kaneki wins, but Rize appeared and tried to convience him to eat him, he could succeed if it wasn't for one little thing, Touka.

Touka: What are you doing? A starving ghoul is an otter hell for them. You are willingly to kill your best friend to end the state? But I can promise you, it's hell itself.

Kaneki:*release his kagune*

Touka won the battle. Yoshimura  was there.

Yoshimura: I can handle this.

Touka: With what? He'll go after his friend.

Yoshimura: I can figure things out.

Touka: *leaves*

Yoshimura: Kay, shes gone.

Hide: *opens eyes, open his bag it was a pile of human meat it in*

Kaneki: *Is droolling* 

Hide: *back aside* 

Kaneki: *runs after it and eats what inside the bag.*

Hide: *Watches Kaneki* Kaneki.....

Yoshimura: Are you ready to tell him?

Hide: Not yet, I just need accept the ghoul side of him, I do but he still fear the idea.

Yoshimura: I understand. Then I need you change clothes and have bandages around you head so he thinks Nishiki harmed you.

Hide: Yeah, good idea.

**-Back at the coffee shop-**

Kaneki: *waking up* Whu- huh? 

Yoshimura: You're awake.

Kaneki: Hide... is...is he alright?

Yoshimura: Yeah* opens door where Hide 'sleeps'* He just had to rest.

Kaneki: * whips the off his lip* Is this....

Yoshimura: There's no other way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger.

Kaneki: On side of the door way* I... can't never human again..*crying* I belong to nowhere.

Yoshima: Kaneki, you are _wrong_. You belong in both worlds. If you want, you can join Anteiku.

Hide(still in bed): 

Thinking: _Don't worry Kaneki, It'll be fine. I already know what it's like and now you are sharing it too. I -we share the same world together!! I'll wait until your cool with you ghoul side. Good luck bro!_

 

 


	7. Aogiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Hide became the one-eye-king.

Hide: Yo Kaneki.

Ken:???

Hide: Where have you been? The last time it was during an alley when a guy kicked me the face. By the way what's up with the eye patch? Did someone drill a hole there?

Ken :*rolls eyes*

Hide: Yeah  it kinda does look like that. Heh

Ken: Whatever* rubbing his chin*

Hide: Look I know the accident is from the past with the 'car' thing mess up your eye, so let's just laugh it off, okay?

Ken: .....Your weird......

Hide: YOUR FACE IS WEIRD!

Ken: *smiles* 

Hide: *smiles as well while eating a subway*

thinking: _This does taste terrible but at least I'm hanging with my bro, sadly Kaneki taste what I taste now. I'm waiting for the day we can high five while knowing each other's nature. If coffee is mixed I'll definitely throw up cause it taste worse then that subway sandwich, how ironic that I can digest coffee and nothing else._

Hide: Welp, class is started, cya later!*waves and waves*

Ken: *goes to class*

-Midnight at a building-

Ghoul 3: *is eating a human corpse*

Hide: *minding his own business*

Ghoul 3: ??? * stops eating and go to Hide to stir **** up*

Hide: *sits down peacefully* 

Ghoul 3: *sniffs the air* you don't human nor ghoul, what in name are you?

Hide: *smiles* well, I'm surely different huh* show his shining eye*

Ghoul 3: WHAT THE ****? * tried to tried attack him*

Hide: *release his kagunes and kill the guy*.... Oh come on! Well, at least I got something to eat* banging on his chest, throws up* oh yeah, forgot to throw up subways, yeah if Kaneki taste it he would describes it as like eating a 'spider's rear end', hah! what a guy! Welp, dig in!

 After eating , Hide saw a mask similar to a skull, it was laying on the floor so neatly with no blood compared to Hide whom look at it and see the guy he just killed and eaten bit of his meat. His mask was like some voodoo stuff, Hide gone back to the skull, smile.

Hide: I like it *tires it on, look like a badass* sweet! I, the King of the Aogiri tree! Will be top on the manliest human and ghoul in the world!

Investigator 3: Who's there? * points a flash light on everything*

Hide: Oh ****, rp is over* runs of to the darkness to go to his apartment*

Investigator 3: What's going on? Aogiri tree? I'll go see  Arima for info* runs back to CCG*

**-In Hide's apartment-**

Hide: * in his own apartment, washing up* That... was....close. Imagine the guy who 'could' kill me, that would be hardcore! *Gets out and dressed with headphones to listening American music, tried to sing it, sigh* You know, it hurts to live in both worlds while having to eat both sides to live. I understand how it fells Kaneki, so please don't fell alone.

Is texting him: 

**Yo,**

**Have you eating properly?**

 

**-Mean while in CCG, 3 days later-**

Arima: you said the Aogiri?

Investigator 3: yeah! Hes said he was 'the king in Aogiri.' What does that mean?

Arima: *looks outside the window* Thanks for telling me ,  Katana.

Katana: No problem. 

Arima: Hey, remember the impeller?

Katana: yeah?

Arima: Hes the same person.

Katana: How?

Arima: the dna on the ghoul's body, with saliva on the body, we check all of the possible ghoul who done this to him, turn out the new ghoul match the saliva with his crystals from the first scene. He's no longer called the _impeller_ , hes **_the One-Eye-King_.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it's chessy but hey , I made it! I hope I make more sirs and madams! And yes Katana is an OC now on. I was thinking of using Sedou but since re: ch: 20 explain very clearly and well, Hide is gonna be there.( Im crazy)


	8. Chat with Hinami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki Finally accepts himself but left so Hide is going to the coffee shop to find his friend, instead meet another friend.

**sometime later, Outside**

Kaneki: ~came out out the building, seeing Touka being eating~ ...

Arata: You...

Kaneki: .... 

Arata: Don't just stand there!!! Talk!!!

Kaneki: ....

Arata: Urgh!!!!~attacks~

Kaneki:~dodges every time~

**Meanwhile on the streets**

Hide:~sees kaneki fighting, smiling~

thinking: _Kaneki is okay, thank goodness I thought he won't make it. I think it's time for him to know the truth._

**Back to the fight**

Kaneki:~on the floor~ now I know why you joined Aogori tree....

Arata: sh... SHUT UP! ~aims at him and starts shooting.

Kaneki:~dodges throught everyone of them, next thing he is behind Arata and cracked his back~

Arata:!!!

After the fight, Kaneki left and Arata retreated.

Hide: Kaneki!~gets on bike and leaves.~

**At the coffee shop.**

Hide: Kaneki?....~ sees Hinami~ Hinami!

Hinami:~is scared~

Hide: Hinami are you okay?

Hinami:~shakes~ A stranger hurt Onii-san and took him away.

Hide: Don't worry,~on the floors, put hand on her shoulder~ He's fine now, he did fight them off. I'm just wondering if he's here.

Hinami: No he's not, neighter is Touka, Yoshimura, and Nishiki.

Hide: Is there anyone who's watching over you?

Hinami: I don't know...

Hide:Then I'll stay,~smiles~ need anything?

Hinami: Coffee.

Hide: Okay.~is making coffee.~

Hinami: ~Is waiting~

**few minutes later**

Hide: Here it is~gives it to her.~ it's not the best but I've tried.

Hinami:~drinks it~ It's better than the last one!

Hide: Heh, you know when to say it.~drinks his~ Still the same old drink.

Hinami: ??? I thought you get used to it.

Hide: I know I should, but even I can drink this I don't like it, however I'll do it just for my friends.

Hinami: Haha, you so nice! ~looks down on her coffee with a sad face.~

Hide: ?? Is there something wrong?

Hinami: ~Is starting to crying~

Hide: ~Wipe her tears off.~

Hinami: Mom and dad are gone... and turn into ....~cries more and hugging Hide~ Is it wrong for ghouls to live Hide?! Is it wrong?

Hide: No it's not~hugs and pet her hair~ It's just humans don't see the other side of you guys. They don't see how kind, brave, or open hands you or the others are, I only know what's between human & ghoul. I don't know much about both side but what I do know is that not all humans or ghoul are seemed to be. Trust me, things will get better, just hang on a little, if you fell lonely tell me because?

Hinami: Rabbits die from lonelyness.~smiles a bit.~ 

Hide: Good Hinami, now we just wait~.

~Door is open, the gang is back but Kaneki~

Hide: Where's Kaneki?

Touka: He left us.

Hide: Left....

Touka: Don't cut yourself talking mic! He just left to do something without explaining it.

Hide: ~Knows shes lying~ Oh, okay, well I'ma look for him, well cya later Hinami!

Hinami: ...Can I come with you?

Hide: heh, sorry but there only spot for the bike, maybe later?

Hinami: Okay Hide. 

Hide:~ Outside and rides off.~

Nishiki:..... He haven't paid for the coffee, FUCK!

 


	9. Hide joined CCG

As Hide left the cafe, he went to search for Kaneki, going through bookstores, check his apartment, even texting him won't do anything. After today's work he decide to go the Anteiku at night and saw the group taking. They complain about the CCG , he just lay his stuff down waves.

Hide:Hey guys what's up?

Worker: The CCG is looking up the data of ghouls and some have superstitions that they will find out Anteiku is a ghoul place.

Worker 2: Someone is leaving finger prints, I bet it's you.

Worker: Me? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO? YOUR THE ONE WHO'S FUCKING SHIT UP!

Worker 2: ATLEAST I DON'T LEAVE EVIDENCE!

Hinami: ~is scared, watching.~

Hide: ~Push them aside~ You know this won't solve anything right? I know it's hard but keep it together, we all have fall downs. Heck we all have problems, but we need to solve them. I've been looking for Kaneki all day and I still haven't find him and yet I don't throw a fit about it! Just move on guys, ~looks at Hinami~ if they did find out, then we need to evacuate. Hinami ~gets closes to her with a soft voice~ can you promise me even if some of us died you will moved forward?

Hinami: ~looks at him and nods~ But I'll miss my friends.

Hide: I know, but it's best to continue on with life even if no one is around, I won't be visiting you very often because I'm pulling dramatic measures that would get me killed...

**At the CCG's RC transmitter gates**

Hide: ~Takes a deep breath and enters~

Gate:~goes not alert~

Hide: ? 

Katana: Who are you?

Hide: Oh hi!~smiles~ I'm wondering if I can get a job here.

Katana: This 'job' you are wanting isn't a place for normal people, investigators here eliminates subject in the ghoul data base.

Hide: ~shrugs ~ still  want a job.

Katana: Okay if you want, Arima needs an assistance intern to do daily tasks such as delivering paper and keep everything organized for next missions.

Hide: I'll take it!

**In college two days later**

Touka: ~sees a picture of Kaneki disappearance on the school~

Hide: ~Take it down and replace with something else~ Hey Touka.

Touka: Hi Hide, do you know where Kanek is?

Hide: Nope but my guess is no better than yours.

Touka: Yeah.... Hey I have a question. What do Kaneki usually do?

Hide: Oh he reads alot, he also can  do some awesome acting, trust me I've saw him do it.

Touka: Oh really? What is it like?

Hide:~Tells her about the performance~  and he did it so well too, heck if it weren't for him I'll not be the man you see today. Welp I'm going now, oh by the way, if you see touching his chin like this~does it~ that means hes lying or uncomfortable. Welp cya~gets on and left.~

Touka: Wait! Hide! ~grunts~ fucking amateur.

 


	10. Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katana and Hide met in the bathroom and talked abit. When Hide left however, Katana recongize something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Yes Katana is an OC, I'm too lazy to look up characters that have cunning, keen, and thinking skills other than Arima, Mado's daughter, Urie, or Seidou, so I made him up.

**At the CCG**

Hide:~doing paperwork~

Sediou:~Is sad~

Hide: Hey ~sits next to him~ what's going on?

Sediou: Oh, nothing just some colleges don't appreciate my lectures. Say, arn't you the new guy? 

Hide: Yep I'm Hideyoshi! But you can call me Hide, It's short and nobody want to hear Hideyoshi Nagachika all the time, you know?

Sediou:~Smiles~ I guess your right. Hide, are you an investigator?

Hide: Nah I'm just a paper boy who's working. Heh ~eating a sandwich while avoiding tasting.~ Anyways~continues chewing~  

Sediou: ~Stares~

Hide:~stops chewing~.... continue.

Sediou: Well, the reason I joined CCG in the first place is because my mom is afraid of ghouls and I want a better place for her. I teach lessons but none listens to me, not only that but people are saying I'm weak, never gonna be the best. I tried, I really tried however I'll never out beat Mado's daughter.

Hide: ~Laughs~ Why would you be? From I remember the ones who are the best of everything are the loneliness, and do you know what happens when rabbits are lonely?

Sediou: What?

Hide: They die from the inside, people don't know how good it is to be friends with other human beings without necessarily getting on top of everywhere. The only reason I join CCG is because my friends and family having are hard time so I thought this job might support them a little bit.

Sediou: Heh, I understand.

Katana : Hey you two, it's time for a meeting.

Sediou: Well Hide, cya.

Hide: Cya? Arima is there, so I'm coming too.

**At the meeting**

Investigator: We are dealling with a ghoul from the 23rd Ward who's killing family members of normal people.

Hide: Arima, sir! Don't forget your coffee!

Arima:~Stares at at him, slowly grabs his cup~ thank you, you did very well today .~drinks it~

Hide:Ey!~salute~ no problem! ~leaves~

Investigator: Now, shall we begin...

**15 minutes later in the bathroom**

Hide:~Is vomiting inside the toilet.

thinking: _It feels like vomit and beer, ugh I can fell that I'm getting weaker, if I keep this up I'll-_

Katana:~Enters the bathroom, hears Hide's vomiting~??? Huh?~knocks on his stall~ You okay there?

Hide: ....

Katana: What happened?

Hide:.... food poisoning ~lies~ I ate a sandwich and about 5 minutes later it fought back. Wait isn't the meeting long?

Katana: I ask to be excuse for a bathroom break.

Hide: ....Do you need the stall?

Katana: no I can use the other one~ goes to the other one and takes a dump.~

Hide: Heheh _, BLURG!_ ~finishes and flush the toilet. Goes out and cleaned his mouth.~

Katana:~Flushes the toilet and washes his hands.~ You know, I still think that being an investigator is out of your range.

Hide: Well, you'll never know until you tried it. ~wink~

Katana: ... What? Never mind I must return to the meeting.

Hide: Yeah you should.

**After the meeting at Night**

 

 Katana: Well, it's nice knowing you for the first time.

Hide: Second, sir, you met me when I first started here.

Katana: ~Frowns~ I do not like people correcting me Mr. Nagachika.

Hide: Just Hide.

Katana: No.

Hide: ~laughs instantly after that~ ha ha ! Your so funny! Welp, I'll gather my stuff and finish my paperwork at home!~salute~ cya! ~goes to Arima office and take his own stuff with him.~

Katana: Weird kid, I'm going to check Shiba.

**At Shiba's office**

Shiba: Hm...

Katana:~Knocks~

Shiba: Come in.

Katana:~Enters,~ Shiba, is there any reporting?

Shiba:... No but ~gives him the slip~ apparently someone enter undetected.

Katana:~Looks at it and shocked.~.... 2354 Rc level? ~Think back of today with Hide.~ Maybe he's more smart then he seems. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik seidou is spelled wrong but i felt using something else goodbye.


	11. Kaneki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is back with a new eye patch, also ...

**At the coffee shop**

Hide:~lay his bike down with a chain on it and goes inside~

As he entered, he saw what he looking for, Kaneki.

Kaneki:~Have white hair and a black eye patch, serving the customers.~

Hide:~hugs behind Kaneki.~ WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? 

Kaneki: Hide.....

Hide: I'm sorry, I don't see you much anymore, where have you been?

Kaneki: I'm sorry Hide, I was doing stuff.

Hide:  Kaneki, I could've died without you!!!

Kaneki: pshh that was a lie!

Hide: Whatever! I still miss you dude! You're my best friend!~sits in a chair in a relax position~ Welp, am I ready to order?

Kaneki: I already have someone's else order, maybe ask Touka?

Hide: Okay, yo Touka!

Touka: Yes?

thinking: _I swear I'm gonna kill that rag of shit if he keeps it up, I don't care if he's half human he easily pisses me off._

Hide: One american!

thinking: _welp I'm guessing that face means shes pissed. What the fuck I pay my shit, oh well she just need to get over it._

Touka _:_ I'll go make it, it's 500 yen.

Hide: Okay!

Kaneki: ~Smiles and goes to the kitchen~

thinking: _I won't stay here much longer, the war between the Aogiri tree and CCG has started so I must go back. I hope you're okay Hide because I don't want to lose you._


	12. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begin, and Hide is looking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOO DAMN LAZY XD

**At Hide's place**

Hide: ~doing paperwork but not much.~

 thinking: _After last time with Kaneki I blew it! It don't know what went over me! Kaneki fight that ghoul on that rooftop! even say he'll break half of his skeleton... But that doesn't mean hes ready to know yet, maybe he still fear his ghoul side... or maybe I..._

Hide _:_ ~sighed and turn on TV to see the news.~

News: _On the line with Kinishi Ojica._

   Kinishi Ojica: _Thank you, now as you can this is a deadly war between ghouls and the CCG. As you can see  The CCG are using quinques and other weaponry to stop these hideous beasts._

~Cameria are zooming on Kaneki~

Hide: NOPE NOPE NOPE ~continues saying that the whole when he was dressing up as a CCG, even though he shouldn't, and runs off.~

**In the**   **battle**

Hide:~Saw the fight~

  As he watched some of the workers died, SO do does the CCGs. He saw everything went into hell, Yoshimura is fighting over 5 people and other workers come to fight them, and saw the Aogiri tree killing humans in the most horrific ways. This shouldn't happen, this shouldn't .... _this is wrong!_ However is isn't the perfect time to attack, Hide needs to find Kaneki, fast! Hide runs on his normal speed that is _faster_ than a human can do; Bumped into investigators with them overlooking him because he works with the CCG; Meet the worst thing he won't like to encounter: Aogiri tree ghouls.

 One of them looks at Hide with their shinning eyes, started to attack him, however, Hide's moves are faster and he learns faster, luckily he got the ghoul's foot when it decided to kick him; Hes was basically saying _" Bitch please, I was born into this world being a freak-show and live into a world that's between to be eaten to not to be eaten, how does it help you in any way of form?"_   then throw him back to its ghoul friends and runs off. In the middle of it all, there was a sewage below his feet with a lit that he could easily get in, so he did.

**In the** **sewage**  

Katana: ~Wonder how in hell he went into a sewage~

  Last time he remembers his track when the chairman explain the plan, which he was to busy thinking about Hide having a higher rc levels than normal. After that he figure he do his way, and lead him to this place of disgusting things to come.

Hide: ~Running and meets Katana.~

Katana: Hide? 

Hide:  Katana, how in the hell you got in here?

Katana: I....

Hide: ~giggles~ Wow, not even you know where your going! You are mostly the one who knows more stuff than most people in the facility. If you want to know, the exit is over there ~points~ well I need to continue to-

Katana: What to continue?

Hide: Just a way to get away from ghouls.

Katana: But the CCG is fight, why can't you join us? 

Hide: I'm abit weaker than you of others.

Katana: Doesn't matter, we need everyone to help us.

Hide: ~Sees a White hair man with black stuff on him~ Look I need to go there.

Katana: Going there? That's Centipede, you'll die when he sees you!

Hide: I just need to-

Katana: HE'LL KILL YOU!~ trying to restrained Hide~

Hide: NO!~slams him into a wall, knocking Katana out to sleep, realize what hes done.~ I'm sorry, but he needs me!~Runs towards to Kaneki!~


	13. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more :3

Kaneki: MY BODY!!!, IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!!! ITS MI-

Hide: Yo Kaneki! What's with that getup? 

Kaneki: Hide... No hes not here, yeah I'm being sick in the brain. If he was here...

Hide: I already knew, man ~bends knees down and gets close~ but I don't care, let's go home anyways.

Kaneki:~It screaming a few seconds later, losing control~

Hide: Kaneki, I want to help you!

Kaneki: These voices... inside of my head... 

Hide:~sees the injury...That's a nasty wound...

thinking: _Hes hurt, He can't survived this if I don't do something quick..._

Kaneki:~ is crying, having no control over his body.~

Hide: Kaneki... I should tell you... ~sigh, sits next to him, slowly release all his kagunes with his shining eye coming out.~

Kaneki: ...~ starts eating them without resistance.~ 

 Hide set there, in pain but not to the fullest, knowingly Kaneki is in hell for the last few months and deserves love. He could've change his fate by telling him the truth about that purple haired girl is a ghoul, but he chooses to let things unravel. Hide should've just tell kaneki the other day when hes trying to eat something that taste so dreadful what he is. Afterwords Hide fed Kaneki some off the meat he got from hunting, helping him chew bit-by-bit to get use of being a cannibal.

Kaneki:~stops eating, looked at Hide...~ Hide? ~is about to cry.~

Hide: I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I should have the chance.

Kaneki:~ wraps his arms around his best friend~ Why does this happen to me! I was a ghoul, then ...

Hide: Dude, I was born being in between both world, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I just let you date a girl when I should be telling you who she is! Come on, Let's go home!

Kaneki: ~Smiles then falls to the floor, asleep.~

Hide: ... Or I can get...

Katana:~Looks at Hide at a closer distance, shocked then angered~ So I was RIGHT! YOU FILTHY GHOUL!!!

Hide: ...~throw him to the end of the sewage.~

Katana: ~Passed out.~

Hide:~ Leaned down, sees Katana, about to bite him because Kaneki ate a lot of his rc cells.~

Investigator:~Open the lit , sees Hide with his ghoul form~ Hide? A ghoul? Wait, hows it is it possib- 

Hide:~ Throws katana to the investigator in order to get out of the sewage and hide to in his room to heal abit.~

**Hide's place after the fight of the ark**

Hide: ~On couch, laying his body down on it.~ Well at least I know they're okay, well let's watch some~ turns on TV~  

News: _Theres a break in the news, turns out a coffee shop in the 20th ward wasa ghouls place in which they contain human meat from people who commit suicide._ ~It shows the shop being burned down into flames.~

Hide: What? No! Please...

News: _And more shocking new... Oh my, it appears a ghoul is wearing a CCG suit running away from the battle. There's no identity of this ghoul but it looks like a male with blonde hair with brown roots. If there's any info about him please contact us._

Hide: ~Facepalm~ Why Hide why.... I better get my stuff and sell my apartment.

As he goes to his bathroom and sees hes shining eye is still active, tries to turn it off but can't, _maybe Kaneki trigger it somehow_. Sigh and grabs something to cover his ghoul eye, then goes down to sell his apartment with a few concerns from the staff and off to the run, or simply, starts his life over with a new identity.


End file.
